


Mac n' Cheese

by gracefullygracefully_not



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic klance, Lance tries to cook, M/M, They're already together, alternate universe/modern setting, it happens at 3 am, pretty fluffy, really short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefullygracefully_not/pseuds/gracefullygracefully_not
Summary: Keith wakes up at 3AM to find Lance has gone and made a very stupid decision.





	Mac n' Cheese

Keith woke up to a loud crash. He sat up quickly, wondering if it was a dream. The realness of the crash was confirmed when another one came from downstairs. This is when he noticed Lance wasn’t there. Normally he would be in bed, right next to Keith. Resting on his arm and drooling. (He always denied this every time Keith told him about it.) he would have definitely slept through any crash, however loud. No doubt Lance was the cause of this incident, whatever it was. 

Keith checked the clock beside his bed. It was 3 in the morning. What was Lance doing at 3AM? Keith wondered. He groaned and swing his legs from under the duvet. He stumbled to his dresser in the dark and pulled a shirt on. 

With caution, he made his way to the kitchen, where the light was on. 

“Whaa…” Keith couldn't form any world about the situation at hand. The kitchen was an absolute disaster! An orange substance was splattered on the cabinets, over cooked pasta was all over the floor, a pot was turned on its side, and flour covered just about every surface. And there was Lance. He was pathetically lying on the floor, grossly sobbing. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, which was alright with Keith. But there was flour all over his body and the weird orange substance was clumping his hair together. 

Honestly, this boy needed to get his shit together. 

“Lance, what happened?” Keith asked. 

Lance covered his face with his hands and wailed. “DON’T LOOK AT ME!”

“Ok, my eyes are closed,” Keith said, keeping his eyes open. “What the hell happened?”

Lance got up from the floor and sat on the counter. “I wanted mac n’ cheese.”

“Why?”

“I have no clue. I just woke up at midnight, and started craving mac n’ cheese. You know I suck at cooking, so I tried to wake you up so we could make mac n’ cheese together, but you didn’t wake up! I just couldn’t get the thought of mac n’ cheese out of my mind!”

“First of all, Lance, we don’t have any mac n’ cheese. How the hell did this happen?”

“I know we don’t!” Lance cried, throwing his hands in the air. “I learned that the hard way! I looked in the cupboard, and there wasn’t any. So I made a very stupid decision…”

“You always make stupid decisions,” Keith stated. “How bad could this one be?”

“I tried to make mac n’ cheese from scratch.” Lance hung his head in shame, and like the terrible boyfriend Keith is, he started to laugh.

“That,” he said in between giggles, “is the worst decision you’ve ever made!”

“I know,” Lance groaned. “How quit laughing and help clean this place up.”

Keith smirked. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up. And in the morning we’ll go the the store and get all the mac n’ cheese we can find. How does that sound?”

Lance jumped off the counter and bearhugged Keith, covering him in flour. “I love you, Keith. You know that, right?”

Keith nodded. “Yes. And I love you too. But get off me, I just cleaned this shirt.”


End file.
